Nnoitra's Brown Ballerina
by Pretty Perverts
Summary: Nnoitra comes home after his latest "assignment" to his girl Nelliel. How does he whine down with his Brown Ballerina. 18up smutt. Enjoy NnoitraXNellie part of the Brown Ballerina series.


She faintly felt the expensive silk sheets being whipped away from her naked form. Her eyes fluttered open, struggling to adjust to the darkness of her spacious bedroom. The clock promised several hours before sunrise. She knew he had come home to her.

He stood by the side of their plush bed, looming over his beautiful woman. Moonlight kissed every curve of her rich carmel shapely legs, her round ass, and her ample breasts. He watched her shift from her side onto her back, showcasing her tight, toned waist and exposing a neat line of well-trimmed sea green pussy hair. He smiled inwardly licking his lips. Despite the inconsistency of his departures and varying lengths of his travels, his woman always anticipated his return and kept herself maintained at all times.

" Nelliel I gotcha something." He sat at the edge of the bed and held up a long, shiny rope of diamonds set in platinum.

A tingle shot down her back, not because of his extravagant gift but at the sound of her name coming from his mouth. His voice was deep and seducing. Nel watched the light reflect off the jewelry that dangled from his pale calloused hand and bounced off his chest, his sexy six pack (with EXTREMELY sharp adonis lines) and arms. She had almost forgotten how lanky but built her man was, how delicious his skin appeared. "It's beautiful, baby..." she murmured, a smile playing across her full lips.

He always brought her something. Something expensive. Something to show her his hard work without actually revealing his work. She knew that he was a NARCOTICS agent like her little sister Mila Rose's man Ichigo, But that was all either one of the two women knew about there men. But although Nnoitra and Ichigo were secretive and withholding by nature they were not liars, you see. Even though, yes, he kept many secrets and withheld a lot of information, his discretion was not only necessary in his dealings, but also imperative to her safety. His generous offerings were for her protection too; in case one of his homecomings was cut short. He wasn't going to let his woman struggle on the streets.

Nelliel wanted to jump up and grab him. Hold him. Cover him with open mouth kisses. But she knew his hate for sudden movements and his violent reaction to bursts of passion that were not caused by the control of his dick. She had did it before once when Nnortia came home after a three week job and ended up in the hospital with a broken wrist and a black eye. One of the neighbors heard the commotion and called the police. Lucky Mila Rose and Ichigo were at their apartment a few doors down and ran over. Ichigo getting Nnoitra away from the scene, And Mila Rose ransacking the apartment by Ichigo's order to make it look like someone had tried to rob the apartment before the police came.

Learning from that incident. Nelliel found out quickly how this process worked. She now knew how he liked his homecomings to go; how he needed them to move slowly and deliberately. It took time for him to reacclimatize himself to the gentle flow of a loving woman after spending days, sometimes weeks, accustomed to conscienceless, calculating men, their force, their aggression.

"I miss you..." she whispered.

"Where do you miss me?" His uncovered violet eye was cast down, relishing her bare skin. He ran the necklace across her belly. The cool metal stimulated her skin. He saw her nipples harden, her stomach muscles tighten slightly. She pulled her knees up; the cord of jewels parted them. He watched her open herself to him. He ran the string of diamonds up and down her warm slit. He sometimes liked to think those thighs separated for the diamonds. This was untrue, he knew. But it was these times, the times he pretended his woman was a whore (his whore), that excited him the most when he first came home. It always required him a few hard fucks before he was reminded of how much he loved making love. Nelliel knew this too, which is why she spread her legs wider and pushed her pelvis toward him.

"I miss you...here. Up inside of me." She felt his middle finger push into her. He pulled it out again. In again. Out again. In again, but this time his finger was draped in platinum and diamonds. He pushed the metals into her pussy. He finger-fucked her slowly with the jewels. "It misses you...do you miss it, Nnoi?" Nel breathed between moans.

The sound of his name snapped his attention away from her platinum and diamond filled pussy. Their eyes locked. Nnoitra felt his aroused dick hardening to its full length and thickness. It caused a bulging at the crotch of his jeans.

Nel noticed and lightly massaged the bulge with her small foot. A flame of sexual excitement burst deep inside her gut. She longed for his long, fat dick. She wanted to hear his approving grunts as he pounded her pussy fiercely. She wanted to please her man with her body.

"Hell yah, I miss it. Miss somethin' else ta." Nnoitra stood up suddenly, slightly scaring Nel, the diamonds falling in a heap on her center. He angrily unbuckled his belt and pulled his nine-inch cock from his jeans. Precum quickly built up on the tip. He smoothly swooped his hand down behind her neck, forcefully pulled her to an upright position, guided her head to his crotch, and ordered quietly: "Suck my dick, Bitch."

She wasn't offended by his coarse words. She knew this was how his work made him. She knew he would eventually soften; his heart as well as his dick.

Nel obediently opened her lips and accepted his huge package. It nearly gagged her at first, but she moderated her sucking and let it sink deeper and deeper into her throat. She savored the familiar taste of him; she was reminded of how much she enjoyed having her man's dick in her mouth.

Nnoitra stared at her bobbing head. He watched his cock disappear into then reappear from her warm, wet mouth. He admired her beautiful facial features; her small nose, alluring almond-shaped wheat gray eyes, her pouty lips presently servicing his shaft. He kept his left hand firmly planted on the back of her head. He sometimes clenched his hand, taking a fistful of her long, green hair and tugging it slightly as she sucked him off. His right hand caressed her perky tits, which appreciated the attention and showed this by turning the nipples into hard little knobs for him. "Don't forget pet to eat my balls too," he muttered, his head tilted to the ceiling, eye pinched closed.

Nel devoured them. She closed her lips around his sack and rolled his balls around in her mouth. She licked them hungrily and greedily sucked on his sack. The low appreciative sounds he made kept her from demanding something in return. By now, her pussy was soaking wet and literally aching for dick. She slid his penis back into her mouth and heard him emit a louder grunt.

Fuck, that feels so good..." he mumbled, as he started thrusting his hips into her face faster and with more force. He held her head with both hands and felt the tip of his dick hit the back of her throat over and over. Nnoitra glanced down and saw her seductive eyes staring at him as she deep-throated his cock holding her gaze for several minutes as his excitement climbed to its ultimate peak. Right before he unloaded himself, he tore his eye away and pushed his dick as far into her throat as possible. He looked down at her face, eyes now closed, in time to see her swallow the cum he was forcing down her throat. "Yah..." he whispered. "That's it... swallow it. Swallow it. "

Nel polished off his dick and licked it clean. The hardness of it waned only slightly. Within minutes, it was back at its full strength. She gazed up at him, as he was still standing in front of her, letting his emotions calm down.

Each time he climaxed, Nnoitra simultaneously wanted to thrust aside and embrace the woman who brought him there. He felt like he hated Nel for making him lose control over himself, but he loved her for the pleasure she delivered. Sometimes he wanted to slap her across her dick-sucking face for being such a slut, but at the same time, he wanted to lovingly tongue-kiss the mouth he just came in.

This time, Nnoitra chose the second route. He looked down into her wide curious eyes, her innocent face just recently contorted by having to host his massive cock, her gorgeous body that still remained un-dicked. Nnoitra leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. She pulled his handsome face to her and kissed him deeply. As she brushed her lips over his cheeks and forehead, he reached down to where the diamond necklace was trapped between her thighs. Parting her knees, Nnoitra picked up the temporarily forgotten jewelry undoing the clasp and fasting the platinum chain around his woman's neck. Nel looked beautiful wearing the necklace. Was it bought with dirty money? Yes but with the type of job he was assigned this time. Nnoitra had to make sure his girl knew he appreciated her holding him down when he was gone for long periods of time and his fucked up mental state when he would be in when he came home.

Nnoitra pulled Nel to her feet and embraced her tightly holding her against his lanky frame, their bodies fitting neatly against one another. Her skin was so smooth and supple. Sometimes he wondered to himself how he got her; how he kept her. Secretly, he feared the day she realized he was evil and walked out. They were different. She was Hope; He was Despair. Her smile alone could revive the sick, while his hands raided and stole. She was a strong and giving person, Giving to everyone. With him he simply took. He was destructive and angry. So much anger. She was a sacrificial blessing and he was a cold man. He guessed it's as simple as that.

Nnoitra slipped a hand between her warm thighs. Her center was wet and inviting. He recognized impatience in her moan as he rubbed her clit. "Turn around." He nearly came watching her push her ass into the air, as she positioned herself on her hands and knees on their bed.

She opened her center, exposing her two tight holes that she expected to be stretched before daybreak. "Fuck me." Her command came out more as a plead, a request really.

Pulling up behind Nel, Nnoitra slapped the top of her ass, then grabbed his dick and pressed the fat head against her pussy opening. He hadn't felt her pussy, any pussy, for almost two weeks. Two weeks too long. He wanted it raw. He always did. When it came to her, he never hit it with a rubber. Her pussy was his glove. Even though he had ample opportunity to fuck other women, he never did. He knew that she might doubt his loyalty because he almost never commented on it. But, truth is, he would never put her health into question. And he would never contaminate her pussy. His pussy.

The first time they went to fuck, Nel protested intently about him not wanting to use a condom. Nnoitra thought back to how she looked at him, laying flat on her back, legs splayed open, her hand covering her soaking pussy, insisting on "protection." He remembered how he held her gaze as he snatched her hand away and sunk his dick roughly (and rawly) into her. Her eyes went from a look of intensity, to surprise, to disbelief, and finally to delirium as he pounded her pussy relentlessly. Later, as she was recovering from her first orgasm, he held her tight against his chest and he revealed to her in a whisper his reasons for raw sex: "Mah only pet."

Presently, Nnoitra was slowly pushing into Nel's tight hole as she arched her back so that he could penetrate even more deeply moaning loudly at the intrusion. Her breathing quickened as his dick stretched open the walls of her pussy. She felt herself growing wetter and hotter. Her abdomen continued to crave his thrusts. Taking hold of the sides of her voluptuous hips, he began pulling and pushing her body from himself.

"Take tha dick, Take tha dick" he murmured over and over to her.

His cock yearned for the tightness and wetness of her pussy with each plunge. Fucking her raw from the back gave him the ultimate satisfaction. He watched his naked pale head cut into her folds of coffe brown flesh. She bucked forward each time he thrust inward. "Take it." He leaned more weight on her and reamed her pussy deeply and roughly yanking her head back by her hair and kissing the side of her neck and face.

"Whose is it?"

Her voice shaked in pain between each pleasurable thrust. She whimpered that her pussy was his. "Yours...yours... yours," she whispered at each incoming force of his dick.

Nnoitra slapped Nel's ass many more times, making her cry out in pleasure as he set her backside on fire with every contact of his hand on her skin. Nel could tell he was close to climaxing when he stroked faster and his groans sounded uncontrolled. He had no choice but to finish her up before shooting his semen deep into her womb. She screamed as he ferociously fucked her into senselessness. She didn't even feel him smash his cock against her cervix and fill her pussy with his cum. He gave a few last pumps, emptying his dick completely inside of her.

He slowly pulled out of her nearly unconscious form. She was as limp as a rag doll. Laying face down on their bed, she felt her breathing returning to normal, her heart beat slowing. She kept her eyes closed because it felt as though it required too much energy to open them.

He collapsed on the bed next to her. Face up, he savored the after effects of his orgasm. For almost twenty minutes, they laid there, side by side, silent, but speaking the same feeling: relief. She was grateful to have him home; her man fucking her, protecting her, loving her. He was eased by her compassion, her truth. With her, he released himself not only physically and sexually, but psychologically from the wickedness and deceit he was so often surrounded by. His whole body was relaxing, loosening, giving away to her.

Nnoitra pulled her to him. He kissed her forehead, her lips, her cheeks, her eyelids. He reached down and caressed her swollen pussy. His cum dribbled out slowly.

"I love you pet." Nnoitra mumbled slowly falling into a deep slumber.


End file.
